Secret Life of a Fierce Deity
by Oni14
Summary: AU. A modernized legend of Zelda story. Kai is a girl trying to get through a normal life as a normal human. She is secretly the reincarnation of Fierce Deity. this secret is only known by her family and friends. Do you think this secret wll get out. Find out and read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my first fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it I worked really hard on it  
Warning: I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's characters (I wish I did though). But I do own Kai and other characters to come. Now on to the story,

*Normal POV*  
Have you ever heard of a Fierce Deity? The tales of how it was the slayer of the evil Majora. There lived a family where it's power was passed down from generation and generation to come. The first child born in this cursed family inherited this power. This caused many problems for the family. It often ended with isolation and even murder. In tradition the family killed the next deity to come.  
It was a quiet spring day in a neighborhood. A couple lived in a very large home. They didn't know this but this day was no normal day. Today they were going to have a child. Though they already knew the outcome. It ment the woman's life. They spent their final hours together in each others arms.  
"I love you" said Arojam. His lover Kiehs look up at him with eyes full of sorrow "I love you too". "Arojam I have only one favor for you" she asked holding back tears. "What is it" he said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Keep the child don't go through with the ceremony" she said as she bursts into tears. "Please this is all I ask! Please Arojam" said in between sobs. He looked at her skeptically "I don't know whether it would fit in society..." He trailed off. At the time the didn't know the gender of the child. He had a feeling it was going to be a boy. He was interupted in thought when his wife began to squeeze his hand hard. "Kiehs what's wrong" he ask worriedly. "The baby's coming" she merely gasped. Arojam took a second to grasp whaf he had just heard. " Now!" he said in shock. "I think thats what I just said" she said through clenched teeth. Arojam quickly grabbed the cell phone off the nightstand near him. Quickly he dialed 911.

They were rushed to the near by hospital. Kiehs screams became louder the closer they came to the hospital. As soon as they made it to the hospital she was already in labor. The doctors gathered around her preping for the labor. "Sir were going to have to let you wait out here." said the nurse. "What this is my girlfriend we're talking about here." he said in a hurtful tone. Today he knew it would be her last. "Please you gotta let me in" he pleaded. "I'm sorry sir those are the rules". Tha nurse sighed "you have to sit here and wait".  
Arojam was frighten. This would be the final day he would see his beloved Kiehs.  
*AFTER BIRTH*  
"Sir you can come in the room now" He rose from his chair in the waiting room and followed the nurse to the room where his girlfriend would be. Silently they crept through the door to see holding what peered to be a baby girl cradled in her arms. "She's beautiful" Kiehs said as she looked towards Arojam. "Do you want to hold her" she asked smiling. He nodded slowly and walk towards the bed. when he got a closer look he realised how tired she looked. She handed him the small bundle. The little baby was smaller then what he had expected. She more adorable then he had expected too. She had light blue eyes like her mother. The only thing that threw him off was the fact that she had white hair. She gave a silent yawn. He smiled at the beautiful sight He was supposed to kill this baby. The thought gave him a tight feeling in his chest.  
He looked over at his girlfriend whose eyes were close. She looked as if she wasn't breathing. He handed the nurse the baby quickly running back over to her side."Kiehs" he called her name and gently shook. "Kiehs!" he called for her again with tears streaming down his face. "Sir" the nurse came behind him "she's gone".  
*2 YEARS LATER*  
Arojam was alone with his beloved daughter who is now known as Kai. She was now in her crib sleeping soundly. He was actually happy he kept his father is angered by his decision. He as well excepted the decision . He noticed she was developing faster than what he had read in books. In one month she was walking and grabbing objects, but for some reason she would never talk. This scared him deeply.  
His thoughts were interupted as he heard soft crying coming from Kai's crib. He walked over to her crib a gently rocked it back and forth until the crying stop. He noticed she began to sit up. She raised her arms happily. "Aw you just want to be held" he said happily picking her up. "Da...Da" he look down at her shocked. "Dada" she giggling happily. "You said your first words" He said raising her higher. He put her down on the floor and watched her scamper off to the door. She reached for the door knob. He walked over to the door smiling. He opened the and watched her run into the living room smiling. "You must want to go to the park". She nodded happily. "You have to get dressed first." She pouted "no" she ran off in a different direction. She ran in the kitchen and hid under the kitchen table. "Oh I wonder where she is I guess we can't go to the park" he said with a fake sigh and turning around. He heard her come from under the table and pull on his pants leg "no" she said as she pouted. "Ok then lets get you ready" he said as he picked up an unhappy Kai.  
*AFTER*  
He dressed Kai in khaki shorts, a red button down shirt and a white t-shirt. Every time he tried to put her in a dress she had a fit.  
"Ready to go" he said tying her shoes. "Yes" she said with a broad grin.  
*AT THE PARK*  
Arojam sat on the park bench a kept a close eye on Kai. He still didn't know what she capable of. He saw her happily swing on the swings. He smiled at the sight.  
*KAI'S POV*  
I love being on swings. I think thats what called. I decided to get off because I was feeling dizzy. I go to slides and play with the other kids. I saw a three mean looking boys that looked bigger then me.I think its three. I still don't know how to count. I decide to go around them they looked scary. I see a girl infront of them. She's small as me. She looked as if she was going to cry. I quickly walk over to her. "You mean" I hear her say almost bursting in to tears. I finale make it over there. "Hi" I say cheerful. They even scarier up close. "Whats with the freak show" I hear one of them say. "Whats with its hair". I want to say something I can't.  
I hear a voice calling name. It sounds formiliar. The voice was deep almost frightening. "Kai don't be afraid just take her hand and walk away." I did exactly what it told me. I took her hand walked over to the swings. "Wanna play" I ask smiling. "Ok" she said barely audible. "whats your name" she asked starting to smile. "Kai yours" I say smiling broadly. "Zelda"  
Daddy walks over to me asking if I was ok. I hear the voice again. "My child this is only the beginning. You have to learn how to use your ablity."

So people what do you think. GOOD BAD OR FUGLY. Don't hold back I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again I know it's been awhile. I have had school on my mind and now that its over I can focus on my stories . And now I present you the second chapter.

Kai's POV

It my twelfth birthday and my dad says that he has a surprise for me. I can't wait. I'm in the seventh grade and I've made a great friends over the years. I met her when I was three years old her name's Zelda. We have been inseparable and we're like sisters. We know eachother like the back of our hand. She coming over to my house today. There only one thing I'm afraid . When I'm at school everyone makes fun of me because I was home schooled until the fourth grade. The only friends I have are Link, Sheik and, Zelda. The person who does the most to make me feel small and worthless is Malon. She laughs when I cry she tells everybody to avoid me and that I'm a freak. Everyone calls me a nerd cause I pay attention in class and actually asks questions when needed. They as well call me a freak because my hair is white.

I wake up this morning from my dad calling me over and over. I walk down stairs smiling like an idiot. As I get to the last step I see a box behind dads back. "Happy birthday Kai" he said as he take the small box from behind him. I jump up and down happily "what is it what is it". He smilies and hands me the small box. I gently shake the box I hear a slight jingle. I open the box and smile an earsplitting grin. It was a necklace that was custom made. It had my name."You can open the rest of the gift later after school. Now go get ready for school." He said still I finish getting ready I grab my school bag and dad is ready with his keys at hand. I frown at the thought of having to go to school. As I walk up to the school building sadly having to deal with the school day. I see Malon and quickly walk into my homeroom and sit down next to Zelda. "Happy birthday Kai" she said smiling. She hands me a bracelet it. I studied the bracelet it was red black and white my favorite colors it as well has my name on it and turning it says best friends. I look at her wrist she has one too except it's purple black and pink. "Link and Sheik have one too" she say knowing what I'm thinking. I hear an annoying laugh. "Oh look it's the little freak" I sigh knowing who it is. "Leave her alone Malon." A sicking smile rises on her face. "Oh I just wanted to say happy birthday to the little freak matter a fact I have a gift." I turn to face her eye to eye as she throws a cup of something nasty smelling at me. She smilies " happy birthday freak" her gang of clones laughs and point. I stand up and push her to the ground. I run into the bathroom and look at my reflection. My eyes are widen to what I see. My eyes were blank white, my skin had strange red and blue markings. I studied my reflection until a sharp pain shoots through my body. I run into the biggest stall forgetting to lock it. I sit on the floor panicking. I gasped as the pain increased. I reach into my pocket and quickly grab my phone. I dial dads number shakily. He picks up instantly. "Hey Kai I know its your birthday but you can't call me during work..." I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "Dad I don't know what's wrong with me these weird markings appeared on my face and my pupils disappeared." I said scared. "Stay where you are I'll be there in a minute" I hear shuffling in the background and the the line goes dead. I sat in the stall for what every minute that went by felt like hours. I shiver violently as the pain increased. I hear shouting "Where is she". I recognized the voice instantly. "Malon I don't think the dumb bitch is in here" right at that moment pain goes though my body causing me to gasp. "Yes she is" I hear Malon snarls at one of the clones. My heart rate increases as she began to slam every stall door open until she is infront of mine. I run to the corner next to the toilet and bring my knees to my chest covering my face. Finally the slall door slams open revealing an angry Malon. she looks around the large stall as if she can't see me. I mean I right next to the toilet. She should clearly see me. "She isn't in here where else would she be" she finally storms out the bathroom. I quietly tiptoe to mirror to see no reflection. Seconds after seeing no reflection it slowly faded back. Ten minutes later my dad comes in the bathroom looking at me. "Oh my goddesses i-i-its too early i...". "Dad whats too early" i interrupt. "Y-your powers have awaken" he studders. "Dad what you taking about what powers your starting to sound crazy" I being to yell. At that moment the voice I could never forget spoke. I closed my eyes and listened closely to the voice " Calm down child this is only the beginning of your awakening" the voice belowed. "You are the reincarnation of me, the Fierce Diety" the air suddenly felt still and felt like time froze. When I opened my eyes my dad frozen in place. Time had literally froze in place. One thing that caught my attention was a man standing in front of me. He had white hair like me and had the same markings on his face. He was odd though. He dressed in armor. "It's so much better in person"

I froze where i was standing. "Who are you" he sounded like the voice that was in my head but a little bit higher pitch. "That's because I am" wait did he just read my mind. "Yes" he smiled ear to ear but then his smile disappeared. He walked towards me. "I am the original Fierce Diety. You my young child are the reincarnation of me and you will gain the powers I have over time" he explain with a serious tone. He sighed "but for now you will keep this a secret oh another thing". He taps my forehead causing the markings to disappear and my pupils to return "You'll be seeing me around more often". With that the time slowly began to finished whatever he was saying and realised that I was back to what did Fierce Diety mean when he said I would see him more often. Maybe it was nothing.

*After School*

Zelda, Link, Sheik rode home with us so we could celebrate my birthday. "Sooo what happen to you today" she said narrowing her eyes. ""Um I got sick and asked dad to bring some medicine" I said the first lie I thought of. They looked skeptical but believed it. Dad looked at me skeptical in the rear view mirror. During the car trip i kept thinking would my life ever be the same.

Hey my little peeps i finally finish the second chapter. I feel so ashamed the first chapter was done months though ago hope you enjoyed and remember to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

It's ironic how I spend my birthday. Most rich kids would go out or go to an amusement park or even get new clothes and a make over. Now on my birthday I just chill with my friend at home playing video games. To me thats the time of my life. I don't flaunt my money like a certain bitch. Did I mention that Malon birthday is on the same day as mine. She would always be like hey I got this on my birthday or hey I did this on my birthday. She thinks that I'm jealous of what she gets on her birthday. Someday I hope she realises that I don't care. I remember the day she found out I had the same birthday as her. Man, that day was hell.  
*FLASH BACK*  
It was a sunny afternoon. I was in the fourth grade I was really quiet. I would barely spoke. A girl with reddish orange hair practically yelled about how she was having a birthday party today. She was handing out invitation to everyone in class. She hands one to Link and Zelda, but when she got to Sheik it was so hard not laugh out loud. She batted her eyelashes and handed him the invite. When she looked at me she cringed like she something nasty. "I don't want trash at my party," I smiled "not like I would want to go to your stupid party anyway." Zelda hands back Malon the invite "on second thought I think I might not be going." Link and Sheik do the same.  
"Settle down now kids I have a special guest for you today," as he said that a large with black facial hair walks in the room holding two boxes of cupcakes. The class stared at the man in awe "It's a special day today" he said in a thick country accent. "I came to say happy birthday especially from the Lonlon's Mart." Malon stood up waving and smiling like she won a pagent. "Let's all sing happy birthday on three." Malon walks slowly up to the classroom ansd puts on a birthday tiara. Mr. Lon Lon begins to count. "One...two...thre-" the door swung open, and there stood my dad holding a large box of cup cakes. Everyone with the exception of my teacher were confused.  
Wait isn't today May 5 "oh no" I mumble under my breath. "What's wrong" Zelda says turning towards me. I point towards the door. She slowly turns her head in the direction of the door to see my dad dressed in normal ment he took a day off without telling me. "Oh your dads here," she pauses for a moment to think. "Why is he here" she asks confusedly."Today is my birthday" I sigh loudly. My dad finally walks in the classroom with a cheesy grin on his face. I put my hand down covering my face. I felt something tap my back. I sit up to see my dad. "Happy birthday Kai." In the end end I couldn't help but smile."Thanks," I say grinning.  
Malon stared in anger and confusion. "I guess we can sing happy birthday to the both of ya" Malon father announces to the class. "Ok Kai just go up to the front of the class next to Malon" I do as I am told and slowly walking to the front of the classroom. After everyone sings happy birthday both dad and Mr. Lonlon pass out cupcakes to everyone . Dad brought what peered to be homemade chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles while Mr. Lonlon brought these cute little mini chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting and vanilla cupcake with vanilla frosting decorated by small rasberry on each of them.  
Both dad and Mr. Lonlon hand out the cupcakes. As dad handed out a cupcake to Malon scoffed and began to talk loudly to the other girls. "...I mean this cupcake is so ugly. Like who in their right minds would eat this" she turned toward me with a sickening smile on her face. I glare at her catching her off guard. My dad took the time out of his day to make these cup cakes. This enraged me she has the nerve to insult my dad. "Ignore her all she wants is attention" Zelda must've realised that I was getting mad. Link and Sheik nod their heads in agreement.  
I talk to Zelda, Sheik, and Link actual having a good time for once. As soon as I thought that I feel something thrown at my head. I began to reach my hand to the back of my head to feel frosting and bits of cake. I look at my hand to see a mixture of cake, sprinkles, and frosting. I look down on the floor and saw the cupcake dad made I look up to see Malon and her gang of friends laughing. I stood up abruptly startling others and my dad. I was going to beat her ass. For a moment she looks worried. She looks at the girl behind me like she was telling her to do something. I take two steps trying to make my way towards her when the girl quickly puts her foot out causing me to fall on the floor. I landed on the floor with a loud thud. All I felt was pain. I groan as someone helped me off the ground. "Oh my god are you ok" that sounds like Sheik. I look up to see Link, Zelda, and Sheik but before I could answer my dad stood over us with a horrified look on his face.I look down at the floor to see blood on the floor. It wasn't little bit it was alot. My lip was busted as well. My dad kneels down examining my nose. "Kai I think your nose is broken," my dad says with a worried tone in his voice. He takes my hand and leads me out the room Zelda, Sheik, and Link followed quietly behind us. All I could hear before I left was Malon laughing hysterically over how shocked and confused I looked. When I explain to dad what happened he told me stay away from here as much as possible.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
That day was horrible everytime I look at it. My thoughts were interupted as Link began to poke me "heeeeeeeyyyyyyyy Kaiiiiiiiiii what'er ya thinkin bout." "Hmmm nothing," I sigh he still pokes me "WILL YOU STOP POKING ME" I say slapping his hands away. He fake sniffs "Sheik, Kai is abusing me" he runs over to Sheik. "Me and you both know Zelda does worse," Sheik said as he begun to laugh. "Zelda does what worse," Zelda says as she enters the room. "Beating up Link," Sheik says in sing song tone. Link gasped fakingly as he stood up abruptly "yeah that because you act like a mother hen remember what happened last week."  
*FLASHBACK*

Link walks into the classroom looking tired. As he sits down on the left side of Zelda as his stomach lets out a loud churning noise. He moans and grips his stomach. Zelda looks at him narrowing her eyes "Link... whats wrong."."I stayed up last night trying to finish a movie marathon and I was late geting up so I skipped breakfast" his stomach growls again. Zelda slapped the back of Link's head "don't ever skip breakfast especially since you have P.E and I think I have something in my purse". Zelda was always somewhat a girlish and carried a small purses with her. She sighed and dug through her purse and pulled out a muffin "I was going to save it for later but you can have it." Link practically swallowed the muffin down in four bites "thankyou Zelda" he said inbetween bites. A shy smile was on Zelda's face which cought Link off gaurd making him blush.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
Both Shiek and I were laughing loudly "come on guys it wasn't that funny." Zelda begins getting angry "Sheik Kai" we stop laughing "yes." She hits both of us on the back of the head. While grips his head and whines, I just sat there unaffected.  
The doorbell rings downstairs interrupting Zelda's rant "I wonder who it is.". I run down the staircase to the front door and open it. Who stood there was a boy with white hair smiling "hi and happy birthday Kai." Wait who the hell is he. His hair was white like mine and he was only taller than me by a few inches and peered to be my age. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, and ripped black jeans, and black and white converses Why does he look familiar. "That's because I am" wait did just "yeah." I quickly step outside slamming the door behind me "what the hell are you doing here.". "What I can't say happy birthday to my granddaughter," he laughs "okay you said it now go." He sighs "your going to be seeing me more often and you can't even control your powers yet so I'm going to help you." I didn't know what to say so i just stood there "get back to your friends they're waiting." After a minute I turn to go back inside "Akume Tenshi," I look around to see that he was gone. What did he me by that, was that someone's name.  
The next two days went by quickly and I had to go back to school. Now that I was back in school since the incident I was going to be cautious on what causes it ,cause I still have no idea. I walked in the room and sat in my usual spot next to Zelda, Shiek, and Link. I began to prepare for class when the bell rung signalling to start class. The teacher began her boring lecture on atoms beging me I didn't pay attention. A knock draws everyone's attention to the door. Seconds later the door opens to reveal the asshole from yesterday. "Class we have a new student," a somewhat tall boy with semi-short white hair walks into the classroom. It takes me a second to realise who he was. "Class this is Akume Tenshi he is new from Ordon." The boy looks at me and smirks "sit anywhere you like." he walks through the isle of the classroom and plops on the seat next to me. It's hard to resist the urge to slap him.  
The teacher gets back to her lecture and I slip into eternal boredom. I couldn't help but notice someone staring at me. I look next to me to see him starring at me "What do you want." He doesn't say anything, he just smiles "I told you I was going to see you more often."  
"They look really alike," "I bet you there cousins," half of the classroom was in a uproar since he came here. Why do I have the feeling him being here is gong to cause problems.


End file.
